The Saints and Their Angels
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: Go with Ashli and Katherine through the story of their boys: Connor and Murphy McMannus. Their ups, downs, and hell, even straight lines. Based on the movie obviously. One-Shot. ConnorOC. MurphyOC


Hullo! I'm Ashli Jacobs and I'm here to tell you a bit of my story, or life if you wish to call it. I live in South Boston and work at a meatpacking plant. I have a twin sister named Katherine. We are both of British decent, unlike our best friends. We are best friends with Connor and Murphy McMannus as well as David Della Rocco. You all may know then as the Saints of South Boston. Yes, yes, I know. The Saints of South Boston, holy fuck. Quick! Call the police! Or, if yer a fan. Holy shit! I wish I was friends with them! Well, sorry, but no one knows of where exactly we are. Well, by the end of this story, you will see why. We have been friends with the brothers since we moved to South Boston. My sister and I are never mentioned in the story of the Saints, and I find that a bit insulting, but my sister thinks otherwise. She thinks that it's better, so no one comes after us. I says for her to think whatever she wishes, but moving on. I'll start my story off on a Sunday afternoon a few hours after my sister and I had gotten off of work.

We were sitting on the couch in our living room watching the news, waiting for 6 o'clock to come around. It was Saint Patrick's Day, so me and her were getting ready to go meet our best friends for a beer at our favorite bar: McGinties. We loved that bar with a passion, mates. Kat and I got up off our couch and went to our rooms. I pulled on a black school uniform skirt and a tight black t-shirt with a Four Leaf Clover and underneath it read," Kiss Me, I'm Irish." I pulled on a pair of black leather combat boots and strapped them up. I left my hair down and put some money in my bra. I walked out of my room and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later, my sister walked out in the same outfit, except her shirt said," 100% Irish, Fuckers." and the Irish Flag was above it. We nodded and walked out of the house. We walked down the street and towards McGinties. We entered the bar and saw a war going on. A large Russian was thrown into me and his face fell into my breasts. I growled before pushing him off and kicking him in the face. He spun sideways and I looked over at Kat. She had the same problem. She punched one of the Russians in the nose and kicked him in the stomach before Connor kicked him. Murphy ran over to me.

"Hey Ash, how's it goin'?" My eyes widened as a Russian ran straight for us. Murphy turned and clocked the guy in the face. I looked at Murphy and said,

"Ya know, I'd be fine if I was able to have a fucking drink." He laughed and said,

"Aye, I'm sure that would be nice." Connor walked over to me with Kat and said,

"Want to help?" I sighed and looked at Kat. She smiled and said,

"Why the fuck not?" I shrugged and nodded. All of us laughed as we tied the Russian to the bar and lit his ass on fire. I poured myself a Jack Daniels and gulped it down. Kat did the same thing. It was one of the funniest moments of our lives. Rocco walked over to me and Kat and put his arms around our shoulders.

"Hey girlies, what's up?" We shook our heads and shrugged his arms off our shoulders. Murphy and Connor laughed before putting their arms around our shoulders. Rocco looked at us incredously when we didn't shrug off their arms. Kat and I just stuck our tongues out at him, causing Murphy and Connor to laugh. We all sat at the bar and the McMannus brothers ordered my sister and I a drink. I smiled at them and drank whatever it was. As soon as the taste hit my mouth, I smiled. I looked at the brothers and said,

"You remembered." They laughed and said,

"Of course." Rocco was looking at us like we were crazy. I laughed before Kat took a drink and spit it all over Rocco.

"Eww! What the fuck guys?!" I started laughing and said,

"That was my drink, you dumb ass!" Connor and Murphy were laughing as well before Kat glared and said,

"Oh, go fuck yourselves." We all laughed and within a few minutes, I got up to use to restroom. Well, someone thought it would be funny to make my skirt fly up. A growl escaped my lips before I turned and kicked him in the face; it was the Russian. I glared at him before going into the bathroom. I did my business and walked back out in time to hear someone say something about Connor getting nailed in the balls. I laughed and sat down next to him.

"You got nailed in the balls?" Connor just groaned before Murphy said,

"Yeah, this big fucking Lesbian nailed Connor in the nuts." I started laughing and took a drink.

"Did you fucking do anything?" Murphy smiled and nodded before saying,

"I clocked her." I almost spit out my drink all over the counter.

"You're fucking kidding me. Holy shit, Murph. You punched some Lesbian?! Jesus fuckin' Christ!" He laughed and I looked at Connor. "So, how do yer nuts feel Con?" He smiled before saying,

"Why don't ya come see?" I rolled my eyes and said,

"Go fuck yerself, Connor." Everyone laughed as Connor dodged a punch that I threw at him.

* * *

By the time the fun was over, Kat and I were in no shape to stumble back to our place, so Connor and Murphy let us sleep at their place. Kat and I stumbled to their house with the McMannus brothers on our heels. They were watching us like two parents watched their troublesome children. Kat fell down and I laughed at her. She glared at me and tripped me so I fell face first onto the concrete. My skirt flew up and so did Kat's. We both just laid there and giggled before I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. I looked over to see Murphy. I felt my eyes grow heavy before I fell asleep.

I awoke early the next morning. It was about 5:30 when I woke up and got dressed. Wait...got dressed? Uh...I looked around and saw that Kat and I were sleeping on the same mat. Connor was asleep in his bed and Murphy was on the couch. I smiled at Murphy before slipping on my shirt. I pulled on my boots and laced them up. I nudged Kat and she woke up. She got dressed as well before we both got up and walked out the door. We walked down the street and towards our house. We entered the house and went to sleep in our own beds. We awoke and had a phone message from the McMannus brothers. It said,

"Hey Ash-"

"-and Kat." We heard an agrivated sigh before the message went on.

"We called to see how you two were doing since you weren't here when we awoke. Oh, so you know Ash, it was Kat that undressed ya, not me."

"Nor me you dumb ass."

"Shut the fuck up Connor, you didn't even want to call."

"Oh shut the fuck up." We heard what seemed like a slap fight before they came back and Murphy said,

"Well, just thought we'd call and...Shit...I already said that. Well, I think that's it then."

"Do you really think so Murph?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, shut the fuck up." The two of us laughed as they said their good-byes and hung up. We deleted the message, not knowing that that was the last time that we would here their voices for this week.

* * *

About a week and a few hours later, I was scrubbing the bathroom and Kat was doing the dishes, when someone burst through our front door. We ran in and our jaws nearly hit the floor. In front of us, running around, cussing, and fighting, were Connor and Murphy McMannus, and David Della Rocco. We couldn't do anything but look at them in shock. As they fought though, their yelling got louder. I was the brave (or crazy) one that ran up to Murphy and hugged him. He stood in shock for a few moments before the other two calmed down as well. Kat ran up to Connor and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back as she began to cry upon his shoulder. I didn't cry though, I just stood there and hugged him. I could tell that Murphy was looking down at me before he hugged me as well. He put his head on top of mine, and it felt like heaven...

After a few minutes, although it felt like hours, I broke apart from him and punched him in the face. Kat and Connor looked at me in shock as well as Rocco and Murphy. I glared at him with my dark brown eyes before turning on my heel and walking into my room. I had to blink the tears away as I walked. I shut the door and lay down upon my bed before sighing and falling asleep. I hadn't slept in days, and when I say days, I mean all week. I was worrying about Murphy and Connor, and Rocco all the time. Damn it Murph, you made me worry you, mother fucker, I thought to myself before falling into my dreamless sleep.

I awoke a few hours later and walked out to see the four of them watching TV in the kitchen. I sighed before turning away and towards the laundry room. There was blood on my shirt and some on my pants from when I hugged Murphy. I walked in and threw off my black shirt and put on a red shirt that said 'Fallen Angel' across the front in black, dripping letters. I then slipped off my pants and put on a pair of blue jeans. I threw a load of laundry into the dryer and started it up. I then was putting another load into the washer before hearing a voice behind me.

"Ash-lay..." I turned. Only one person said my name like that. He was gazing at me with those blue eyes of his. Those beautiful blue eyes. It took all my strength to look away as I turned and continued with the laundry.

"What?" I asked as dryly as I could, although it did not sound that way. He stayed where he was and said,

"Look, I'm sorry for making you worry, alright? I didn't think it would affect you so much. I didn't even know we were going to be gone for a week." I had stopped doing the laundry and was now looking at my feet. I looked up at him with tears shining in my eyes.

"Murphy...you mean a lot to me. You're my best friend and I..." I looked away and continued doing the laundry. I heard someone in the doorway that was why I said nothing. I could feel Murphy's gaze boring holes into me. I looked at him and smiled as best I could. "Apology accepted." He smiled at me and walked over.

"So, how about I make up for everything, and tell you what's going on?" I smiled and said,

"Sure." I turned on the laundry and walked up to the kitchen with Murphy behind me. All of them looked at us and I smiled. I felt Murphy's hand on the small part of my back, before continuing the walk. I sat down on the counter and saw that it was covered in blood. I sighed and looked at them for the first time. My eyes widened as I saw the iron was bloody and blood was on Murphy's arm, on Rocco's finger (I also noticed that it was gone), and some on Connor's thigh.

"What the fuck happened to you three?" Murphy looked at me and said,

"Let me tell you the story, both of you girls." Connor nodded and said,

"I'll help with the shit that he forgets." We both nodded and Murphy started his story. I lit up a smoke and listened to their story.

"It first started when you girls left that morning. It was a few minutes after we left you your message. The two Russians from the bar fight came and got us. They handcuffed Connor to the toilet and took me outside." I cut in.

"What a bunch of pussies. It was a fucking bar fight." Murphy chuckled and said,

"That's what I said." He shook his head before continuing. "They took me outside and to the alley behind the apartment building. The one who's ass we lit on fire held a gun up to my head and I looked up to see Connor standing on top of the building, in his underwear and robe, like me, holding the toilet. I saw it fall and then him after it. I moved and he fell to the floor. It bashed the Russian on the head and Connor fell on top of the other one. I made sure Connor was alive before picking up the lid to the toilet and bashing the other Russian over the head with it multiple times. I quickly put everything I could find on the Russians into a green paper bag and lifted Connor onto my shoulders before running off to the hospital. Once there, they treated us and we waited for Mc to come see us. Soon he did, as Connor and I played a game with one of the boys there, and walked up to us before handing us a card. It belonged to a detective who had figured that we would turn ourselves in and call it self defense. So, I gave Mc the bag and told him to hold onto it before the two of us limped off to the Police Station."

"Holy shit..."

"And that isn't even the half of it," Connor said while lighting up his own smoke. Kat looked at him unbelievingly.

"You're fucking kidding me." He shook his head and Murphy continued.

"We arrived at the Police Station and met with Agent Smecker of the FBI. We told him our story and he said that we weren't being charged. We stayed at the Police Station over night and while we were there, Roc showed up and gave us our clothes and necklaces." I nodded and urged him to continue. "That night something strange happened to us. It was like someone inside of us was telling us something, and we soon figured out what it was. We were to kill all of those who do wrong, to keep all those who are innocent safe." Yet again, I nodded. "So, the next morning, Connor and I had our usual "mind conversation", as the two of you call it, and the Russian's pager went off. So, we got dressed and walked out to greet everyone. Connor went and called the number from the Russian's pager and I stayed and talked with the policemen. After a while, we left and went to the weaponry." I nodded, knowing full-well which one he was talking about. "We got what we needed, Connor and his stupid fucking rope."

"Shut up, Rambo." I giggled a bit. I thought the dumb ass would get the Rambo Knife, I thought before giving them both a look. They were silenced before Connor continued for Murphy who was lighting a smoke. "So we went to the hotel that the Russian Mob get together was at and got ready. We went through the hotel movie style. We went through the vents and I ended up getting us lost. So, Murphy and I got into a fight in the shaft since he was griping about my rope and about us getting lost as I was trying to figure things out. We got tangled up in the rope by our feet, so we hung there and shot at everyone. After that, we cut ourselves down and walked up to the boss. Well, we figured he was the boss since he was in the middle. We shot him in the back of the head-"

"Where'd the bullets come out?" I asked, amazed at their doings. Murphy chuckled and said,

"His eyes." My eyes sparkled, and I knew they did. Connor rolled his eyes and said,

"Moving on... As I said, we shot him in the back of the head after we said our family prayer. We then put pennies over all their eyes and stood there while talking about it." I laughed at this point. Leave it to them to kill people and then chat about it. Connor paid no mind and continued. "Then we went over to the case of money and looked through it before someone knocked on the door. We walked over and looked through the keyhole. It was Rocco. It was his big break, so we had to fuck with him. We were wearing masks, so he had no idea who the fuck we are. We opened the door and pulled him in while yelling. He was yelling and shouting and begging for us not to kill him. By the time we were going to kill him, he was nearly crying. He was definitely pissed at us, but used fuck almost in any way he could." Rocco snorted and turned on the TV. I chuckled a bit before looking back at the two boys. Murphy went on as Connor took a drag on his cig.

"We all met up at Rocco's later and spent the night there. Rocco made an inspirational speech before hitting the gun and blowing cat guts all over the wall." I stifled my laughter before hushing and looking at Murphy. "The next morning, Connor and I got in a fight with Rocco. We sat and did nothing as Rocco went off to a nearby Deli and killed three people after finding out that the Yakavettas sold him out."

"Those bastards..." Murphy nodded and continued.

"He came back after his druggie girlfriend came back and fell asleep. She woke up as soon as he walked through the door and started yelling. We packed everything we could before beating it out of there. We got into a car and were driving past a place called the Sin Bin before Rocco told us to stop. He told us of Papa Joe's understudy, lackey, whatever you want to call him, went there every Wednesday and never missed it. So, we went through the back way later that night and killed him. We killed him and the other two scumbags. I still think that we should go down there once a week and clean house, but that's just me." I shuddered at the thought of being at one of those places. It was disgusting. For a woman to degrade herself to that level disgusted me. I looked back up at Murphy and he continued. "After that we went to a coffee shop and talked about our next target. His name, we still don't know, but Rocco knew the sick fuck. He killed a whole family and then burned their bodies in a garbage bin." My breath cut short, but I leveled it out before they noticed. "He had a poker game every Saturday with his friends, so that's when we decided to strike." Connor nodded.

"We hid out in a van before going through the garage that the boy kept open. We then used the wife, not like that, to open the code to the house and Rocco used a stun gun on her. Someone must have been coming, because the door opened. We entered, and killed them all. Rocco went around searching and didn't find the guy. We looked around frantically before I saw the someone was behind him. He shot the man, but he hit him with something. Murph went to go help him, but I stopped him and told him to let him do this himself. I saw someone move and shot at him, while Murphy rolled Rocco a pool ball. He beat the man with it and we left out the front door. When we did, someone was there. It was an elderly man; he was in his late 50s early 60s before he pulled out two guns. Murph and I pulled out ours and shot at him. Eventually Rocco got on his knees and started shooting as well. The man went through four guns before he shot off Rocco's finger, and went through another two before he shot Murph in the arm and me in the thigh. I shot him in the left shoulder before he ran off. We quickly sprayed our blood and ran off. That's when we made it here and started yelling at each other about if Rocco knew who he was. After you punched Murphy in the face and Kat went off to the store to buy food, we helped close our wounds." I looked at the iron and gulped.

"You heated an iron and pressed it upon your wounds before wrapping them." They nodded. I sighed. "Risky, but suitable." They nodded again and I smiled. "So that's where you fuckers were. You assholes, never fucking do that again or we'll do much worse than punch you in the face." Kat nodded and said,  
"Yer fuckin' right we will." We all laughed and drank to our hearts' desires.

The next morning was a Sunday morning so we all went to church. Rocco wasn't very happy about it, but we went anyway. Kat and I dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a baggy green t-shirt with a gold halo on the front. Well, I had a halo, Kat had a crown. We were seated quietly in the back, praying before I saw Rocco walk into the church and into the center booth with Father. Connor went after him, and Kat was going as well, but I held her arm and made her stay. As I prayed I began to think of my mother and father. They had died in a car crash here in South Boston when we first arrived. When Kat and I turned 19 was when they died. We spent a few months mourning before we went searching for jobs. This was when we met the McMannus brothers on our first day at the meat packing plant.

After our prayers, Murphy, Kat, and I got up and walked down the isle. When we did, Connor walked out of the confession booth and slammed the door to it. He stomped out of the church and Kat ran after him. When Murphy and I got up to the booth, Rocco stepped out and said,

"The Lord works in mysterious ways." Murphy looked at him oddly as Rocco put his arms around our shoulders. I looked at him oddly as well.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"No fucking kidding." Rocco didn't say anything as we walked out and met up, with a now calm, Connor and Kat. We walked over to a pay phone and slipped some money into the phone. We stood there as Connor dialed a number. Someone answered and I stood there and watched as Murphy messed with Rocco and his finger...or what was left of it. I laughed as he hit him on the stub with a lighter before Connor hung up and turned to us.

"It feels like its still there." I rolled my eyes and said with Connor.

"Yeah, well, it's not." We made nothing of it as we headed back to Kat and mine's home, or, our home now. Yes, the five of us were sharing a home and I couldn't believe it. I was very happy, but the three of them had to get ready before going to Papa Joe's to kill him. Kat and I did nothing, but wished them luck.

A few hours after the boys had left, the doorbell to the house rang and we opened it. Agent Smecker was standing there with a scared and nervous look on his face. Fear flashed behind my sister's eyes as she saw him. I inhaled sharply and said,

"What's happened?"

"Something big is going to happen at Papa Joe Yakavetta's house. You have to come with me to save them." We nodded and told him to hold on. I ran into my room and slipped on pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. My black pistols were shoved into my back pocket, so no one could see them. I didn't really see how I looked before I walked out of my room. I pulled on my knee high black leather boots and looked at Kat. She was dressed the same way I was before she hid a dagger like object in her skirt waistline. We looked at Smecker and dressed him up as well. We all walked out and got into Smecker's car. We drove to the place and stopped a few yards from the front. Agent Smecker walked all the way up and knocked on the door. A large fat guy opened the door. He gave him a look and began to speak to Smecker. Kat and I, on the other hand, snuck through the back door. We entered the houses and looked around for a few of Yakavetta's men to kill. There was one asleep on a chair that Kat killed. She sliced his throat with her katana. I smirked and shot another man without looking before I heard someone come in behind us. Quickly, I hid myself, before Kat did the same. It was an elderly man. He looked to be like the man that Murphy and Connor were talking about when they told us what went on. I watched him as a lioness does her prey before he walked into an open door, I heard Connor and Murphy's voices, and apparently Kat heard their voices too, cause she looked at me. She could always tell where I was hiding.

So, I jumped down after hearing the end of the prayer and walked into the room. I stopped abruptly, and so did Kat. No matter what I did, I couldn't look away. I don't know what Kat was up to, for I wasn't exactly paying attention. Sitting in front of me, in a wooden chair, sat Rocco. Tears stung my eyes in realization. His chest wasn't moving at all. I now realized who the brothers had said the prayer for. I dropped to my knees and felt the salty, hot liquid fall from my eyes. Kat was on her knees as well. From the sounds of it, her head was in her hands as she cried. Rocco had been like a brother to us, a perverted brother, but a brother none-the-less. My bottom lip trembled as I saw the bullet hole in his chest. After a while, I couldn't take it. I bowed my head and began to cry. I let my tears fall freely as my shoulder shook. Right now, my pride wasn't important. Then, anger shot through my veins as I stood up without saying a word and walked out of the room. Kat followed me, wanting to know what I was thinking. One of Yakavetta's men, whom I had forgotten to kill, walked into the room and tried to "make nice" with me, if you catch my meaning. I did nothing but pull out my pistols and shoot him. I didn't shoot him once, but several times before, eventually, both clips had been emptied on his body in the same spot. The bullets began to over flow out of his chest. I looked at all the bullet cases around me and broke down. I fell to my knees and began to sob hysterically.

Someone walked up to me and put their arm around my shoulders. I just sat there and sobbed and they pulled me into them. I fell weakly into them and cried into their chest. I heard nothing but their heartbeat as I cried into them. Then I felt them pick me up and I put my arms around their neck as they carried me away. I didn't know who this was or where they were taking me, but it didn't matter at the time. If it wasn't Connor or Murphy, they'd get their ass kicked when I felt better. After a few minutes, I stopped crying and looked up. My jaw almost dropped, but I kept it shut. I had looked up onto the wonderful, amazing, dreamy blue eyes that I had always gazed into. He looked down at me and smiled as best he could, but it wasn't very good. I understood too, it was difficult; his brotherly best friend was killed in front of his eyes. I don't think I would've ever talked to anyone again. Instead of speaking, I just cuddled into him before seeing the house. He quietly set me down and I looked at up at him. My face hardened and I punched him square in the face. He stumbled back and looked at me; stunned.

"That's for going the fuck off and almost getting yourself fucking killed..." I turned and began to walk down the walkway towards the front door when I thought better of it. I heard Murphy cursing under his breath and smiled. Damn you Murphy McMannus..., I thought as I quickly turned and bolted towards him. He wasn't paying attention and just kept talking until my lips met his. I threw my arms about his neck as my cheeks got red hot. I almost wanted to giggle, since his facial hair was tickling my face. After he didn't return my kiss I let go and looked at him. He raised a brow while looking down at me.

"That...that was for not dying, you mother fucker." He smiled and then, to my surprise, enveloped me into a hug. I hugged him back and then, something else amazing happened. His lips engulfed mine in an amazing, mind-blowing, passionate (I would LOVE to go on and on, but I can't, sorry) kiss. My eyes widened and sparkled, well, at least he said they did, before I shut my eyes and kissed him back. I won't go into the mushy, lovely, gooey details of the kiss, because I'm pretty sure you've been kissed before, and if you haven't...wait till you find a guy like Murphy. Anyway!

We broke away from each other and looked over at Kat and Connor. They were making out and we laughed quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I turned to see the old man. He smiled at me and said,

"Lass, you better take care of Murphy, you hear?"

"Yes sir," I said with a smile before resting my head on Murphy's shoulder. "I'll take care of him best I can." Murphy's arm wrapped itself around my waist before he led me into the house. Murphy's Da came with us, because he didn't want to watch Connor and Kat's make out fest. Murphy sat down on the couch, and I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms about me and I drifted off to sleep.

About three months later, Papa Joe Yakavetta's trial was going on, so the boys were called into action. Lucky for Kat and I, we were invited to come along, since we shared the same feelings with the bastard; I mean... Anyway, the three Saints got dressed into their outfits and Kat and I disappeared. We quickly dressed into our outfits and smiled at each other. I walked out and smiled. Murphy and Connor were facing away from us, but their Da was looking at them. He saw us and smiled. The brothers saw this and turned to us. They looked at us and their jaws almost hit the floor. I was wearing a pair of plain blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. On the t-shirt was "Good Girls, Love Good Guys, Who Do Bad Things". I was wearing a pair of plain black sneakers and a trench coat like the brother's. Around my neck was the golden cross that Murphy gave me for my birthday. I had my hair down and about my shoulders. I looked at them and tilted my head. Murphy walked over and kissed me. He pulled away and said,

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I gave him a look and winked. I walked towards the door and turned to him. I playfully smacked my ass and gave him a smug look.

"And who could?" He raised a brow at me before making that growling/purring noise that he makes. I can't make the noise, it's a cross between a purr and a growl, it's pretty sexy, but moving onward. I laughed as he walked over and he put his arm around my waist. We walked out the door and towards the police van in front of us. We got in and soon enough my sister, Connor, and Mr. McMannus were there with us. I looked over everyone and saw that they were wearing their usual outfits, except my sister. She was wearing a pair of plain baggyish blue jeans and a baggyish black t-shirt. On the shirt were the following words," Good Girls, Do Bad Things." In green, orange, and white letters. She wore white sneakers with a large black stripe. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and we leaned closer to our Irish men.

When we arrived at the Court House, we sat there for a good ten minutes before someone tapped on the doors. We immediately got out and walked into the Court House. I took my pistols out of my back pocket and gave it to Murphy who put it in his bag. He threw it over the metal detector and gave them back to me. I quickly pecked him on the cheek before loading them with my silver bullet filled clips. We barged into the court room and everyone shouted. Connor and Murphy's Da took the judge and threw him into the jury. Connor and Murphy got Yakavetta off the stand and on his knees as Kat and I stood up on the corners of the rails and pointed our guns into the crowd. After a few minutes, Mr. McMannus began to talk to the group.

I didn't smile, and I didn't say anything. I neither blinked for breathed for as long as he talked. Soon, I jumped down and Murphy was in my place. I made my way over to their Da and stood by him, pointing my gun to Yakavetta's temple. How much I wanted to blow his brains out of his head, you will never know. As the boys said their little speech, I was tempted many times to load Yakavetta's head with silver, but I didn't. The look I got from their Da was good enough to let me know not to do that. Eventually, the boys leapt down and looked at Kat. She nodded and said,

"In the name of God..." We all began to pray.

"And Sheppards we shall be. For thee my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be."

"In Nomine Patris," Mr. McMannus began.

"Et Filii," interjected Connor.

"Et Spiritus Sancti," Murphy ended. They looked at me and I said,

"Amen," We all shot him at the same time, and his brains were blown all over the wall. We did not flinch, as others did, and we did not weep, as others did. We quickly got out of the court room and ran down the halls. We ran out the back door and towards the police van that was parked there. We climbed in and the van drove off. Agent Smecker drove us home before we packed up and moved to an un-named home. It was small, but Smecker knew no one lived there and gave it to us. I was lying on the bed next to Murphy and Kat was sitting in a chair on Connor's lap as Connor looked at their Da.

"How far are we gonna take this Da?" He was silent for a while, before he sat up and took the cigar out of his mouth.

"It's not how far you are willing to go, but do you have the constitution to go as far as needed?" He sat back and took a drag on his cigar. I leaned back into Murphy and sleep claimed me.

A few years later, Murphy and I were married. A lovely wedding was held for the two of us...and Connor and Kat. We were wed on a secret day, at a secret location, only known to the FBI and BPD. There was a small reception after the rather small wedding. Our wedding gifts were rather...interesting to say the least. Connor gave us an iron(which is always comforting), Kat gave us four bottles of Vodka(that'll last a total of two days), Da gave us some knew weapons that we could either use, or pawn off for better weapons, and Ma gave us the scoop on who was older out of the two brothers. I won't tell you who, because that information is classified, but I can tell you this...she said that she'd skin me alive if I told anyone, so THERE! Well, that is all for that portion of my life that I'm tellin' ya. So you know, Murphy and I haven't had any kids...yet. We're not sure that we want to have kids now anyway, I mean, with all the killing and such, it'd be rather difficult. Although...Murphy has gotten a lot more over protective now that we're married. I mean, come on! We're supposed to be partners, not one of us goes off and does what they love while the other person can't. We've had this argument a total of four times and it ended up with us making out on the sofa for a good few hours. It was kinda funny now that I think about it...

Anyway, that's all for this part of my life, as I said before. I'll see you if you do anything stupid or illegal. Why? Because I'll be there with a gun to the back of your head saying the prayer that I said earlier with my husband, brother-in-law, father-in-law, and sister. We will be there, don't think you can run, or hide, because we will find you. Well, I'm off. I have people to go kill and my husband to go keep company. So, bye for now!

Signed,  
Ashli Jacobs-McMannus


End file.
